Sonic the Hedgehog: Chronicles of MARS
by Darko's Moonlight 91
Summary: Following the story of a not so dead Maria Robotnik as she tries to find Shadow and keep out of GUN's sights R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Sonic the Hedgehog: Chronicles of M/A/R/S_

A/N: Darko's Moonlight here with a story that I have had in my for a good 4 years now and finally going to write it down and see how people will take it.

**Disclaimer**: Other than Nokia and Darcy…The rest of the characters are of the property of Sega.

-Prologue -

Summer, a time of joy for all. But for one girl, her summer would end up changing the very life that she had been living.

"_Come on,"_ She thought watching the clock tick slowly away the last few minutes before the freedom bell rang. Her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, sapphire eye stared at the clock as long waited bell finally rang. Cheers of joy could be heard as teens poured into the halls after their final exam. The young girl sighed and walked out of the classroom with a young boy, with sandy brown hair and bright green eyes, fallowing right behind her. They were both around the age of 15.

"So Maria," the boy started, "How did you find the Science Exam today?" The girl, whose name was Maria, turned around and laughed.

"Darcy, you know I have an extreme gift in Maths, Sciences and the Arts, how do you think I found this exam?" She asked bluntly. The boy, Darcy, blushed in embarrassment.

"I guess it was extremely easy for you," he said quietly. Maria turned to her best friend and smiled. She and Darcy had been inseparable since Maria started going to school with him in Grade 7 and now they had just finished Grade 10 together. The two walked out the doors of the high school and to where they normally hang out, a giant hill that looked over the city of Station Square to watch the clouds go by overhead. Maria's blonde hair draped over her should and sparkled off of her black tank top as she laid on the grass. Darcy looked at her.

"Hey Maria, do you ever wonder if there are other survivors other than you from the Space Colony?" Maria got up and looked at her friend and frowned.

"G.U.N. has been telling me since I woke up 3 years ago that I was only one that lived…which honestly amazes me. Another 2 inches closer and they would have hit me in the heart. But to answer your question Darcy I do believe they are not telling me everything and there could be someone from the ARK has survived as well…"

From their first sleepover Darcy had known most of Maria's life. The 2 inches away from her heart was when she got shot for letting her friend live. She was so lucky they had bad aim. She had told him stories about the Space Colony ARK, about how her sickness was cured, and most important to Maria, about her best friend there. The Ultimate Lifeform. Darcy yawned and looked at his watch and told Maria that it was almost time for the buses to go. Maria nodded and the two of them walked down back to the school for Maria to get on her bus. As the buses came in Maria turned to her friend to say goodbye and she'll see him lots of the summer break.

"You miss him don't you?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah," Maria sighed, "Each and every day." And with that she boarded the bus.

-Prologue-

Maria Ann Sophia Robotnik lived with Nokia Dennis since she woke up 3 years ago. Nokia was a nice and sweet woman at home but being a Lieutenant Colonel at G.U.N, she was not one to mess around with especially when it came to Maria. The two lived in a large house with around four bedrooms about a 15 minute drive away from Station Square and a large wooden area separating them from the Mystic Ruins, a place where Maria would often sneak away to think. Tonight however Maria was found on the couch watching the ending ceremonies of the Soleanna's Festival of the Sun.

"Oh what I would do to be there watching this live and not on a TV," sighed Nokia. Maria looked at her and smiled.

"You'll get to go there one day. It just takes time," Maria said. Nokia sighed then looked up at her adopted daughter that she loved dearly.

"Say…why don't we get some ice cream at th-" But before Nokia could get the rest of her sentence out, the phone rang, flashing the number of the Samuel Peterson, the commander at Guardian Units of Nations or G.U.N. Maria sigh and pointed up the stairs indicating that she was heading to her room. Nokia nodded and she started her walk up to her room. As Maria reached the top of the stairs she looked at the cordless phone.

"_Do you ever wonder if there are other survivors other than you from the Space Colony?" _chimed Darcy's words in Maria's head.

"_Well," _She thought, _"Curiosity hasn't killed the cat yet," _and with that she grabbed the phone and headed straight to her room.

-Prologue-

Maria's room looked like any normal teenage girl's room, with the exception of no Twilight posters on her wall. Sure she had read the books but she just saw them as books and nothing to get all hyped up about. She sat on her bed, ear pressed on the phone and hand over the talking piece, listening to every word that was being said.

"This is my day off Samuel, what is it?"

"Team Dark is back from their latest mission, we need to do a debrief." She heard a sigh from both the phone and down stairs.

"Fine let me tell Maria I'm going to work and…"

"She doesn't know about him being alive does she?" asked the commander. Maria pressed the phone onto her ear harder, her heart racing.

"_So they are hiding things from me. WHAT JERKS! Who's alive from the ARK? Is it…no it couldn't be. Maybe it's Grandpa…or the Salem the chef…Oh I so want one of his chocolate chip cookies right now. Or maybe its…." _ Maria stopped herself in mid thought, _"Now now Robotnik get it together. They probably shot Shadow as soon as they found him." _She kept listening on to the conversation that was going on.

"No she doesn't know that he's alive…though I still believe that she should…" Nokia mumbled.

"She will NEVER know about him," yelled the commander. Nokia shook her head and spoke as calm as she could get herself.

"If Maria finds out that Shadow is still alive, she'll go looking for him. Now if it was the other way and Shadow found out about Maria being alive…you are finished. I'll be there in ten minutes," and the called ended. Maria sat on her bed still in shocked. Her emotions running wild. Anger built inside her knowing that her dear friend is alive and well and being hidden from her, sadness for everyone that did not live off of the ARK, and yet happy to know that Shadow was alive.

"Maria," Nokia yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Maria quickly shoved the phone under her pillow.

"Yeah?" she stammered out as she walked out of her room and leaned over the railing, trying to hide her emotions. Nokia looked up at her.

"GUN called and I have to go in a do a debrief with the one team. I'll be home at some point later tonight," Nokia looked up at the young girl, who didn't look well in her eyes, "Maria, you okay sweetie?"

"Uh…yeah I'm fine," she said forcing on a smile, obviously not doing a good job of emotion hiding, "anyways see you when you get back," Nokia smiled at the girl and left. The smiled faded from the girl's mouth as she walked to her bedroom. She grabbed her backpack and started to fill it with clothes as she planned her mission, to run away from the world she once knew so much, the people that care. She changed into a black tank top and blue jeans and slipped into her black running shoes. Maria looked at the living room one last time before grabbing her midnight blue sweater and slipping out the door. A note was left on the kitchen table.

_Nokia,_

_ I know he's alive, and I will do anything to get him back. I know you wanted to tell me but you couldn't. So…I left. _

_I will find him no matter what._

_~~~Maria A.S. Robotnik_

-Prologue-

AN: And that's Chapter 1/Prologue of MARS. Its one of those idea that I've had in my head since forever and finally did. So please tell me what you think

Darko's Moonlight 91 Out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nokia sat in her chair and sighed. She'd rather be doing a lot more other interesting things tonight then be at work, signing papers and waiting for Team Dark to hurry up and show. She looked outside and noticed that it was raining.

"_Maybe I should call Maria to make sure the windows are shut,_ Nokia thought. She reached for the phone when the three that made up Team Dark showed up. Nokia grabbed the paper work and skimmed over it briefly.

"…You were spotted?" groaned Nokia. The ivory bat rolled her eyes.

"Well we wouldn't have been spotted if we didn't have Omega to slow us down," complained the bat.

"**I object to any slander that Rouge the Bat is saying about this mission. It was her incompetents as leader that made the team get spotted,"** argued the robot, Omega, against the bat, Rouge. Their bickering went on for another five minutes when the ebony coloured hedgehog appeared from the shadows, as if not noticed in the room at all, and placed an object down on the table.

"Look," he snapped, causing the other two's pitiful argument to stop dead in its tracks, "We got the stupid thing that we need to get and brought it back unharmed okay? So what if those two are yelling about who screwed up the mission more, we got the item back and that's what counts."

"Alright everyone," Nokia sighed, "It's late. How about we go to bed and get some well-deserved sleep. Oh and Shadow, we're having a private meeting tomorrow at 01300hr. Got it?" She said sternly over the fact that Shadow did have an attitude problem. The hedgehog rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. The other two fallowed quickly after him. Nokia just sighed and collected her things so she could head home.

-XXX-

Nokia reached home and was making herself a cup of tea before she had went to bed. She was sitting at the kitchen table watching the lightening dance across the sky. The storm had just brought in lightening but no thunder. Nokia looked down to see a piece of paper on the table. She picked it up and read it…

…the sound of glass breaking could be heard from every corner of the house as the coffee cup fell to the floor.

-XXX-

Maria slipped and fell face first into the mud again. She was becoming very familiar with it since it was her fourth time slipping. She sighed.

"Smooth Robotnik," the girl spoke to herself, as she lifted herself up and started walking again, "You chose tonight when a freak storm was going to roll in to run away from home. I'm soaked, cold, and don't know where I am…WAHH!" She slipped for her fifth time and slid down a hill.

"I'm really starting to hate the mud," Maria groaned. She observed her surroundings. The woods seemed to be getting less thick as she kept walking until she reached a clearing. The cliffs were high and it looked like a vast sea of green from the grass. The sound of actual wave crashing on to the rocks a few feet away was an unwelcoming thing to hear.

"The ocean," Maria stated as she walked and looked over the cliff, "I found the ocean. Well this is great. Where do I go to now? The ocean, just great. I can sail across the world…OH maybe Shadow's there…yeah that's great. Then what do I do. Be stuck at sea? UGH," She looked at the water again.

"Stupid Ocean," she muttered, "Well can't do much about that right now. HEY a Train Station!" Maria ran over to the little building. It wasn't much but it was shelter from the rain. She dropped her backpack off on one of the three benches and looked over the sign, reading where the train goes.

"So the train goes to…Station Square. Are you kidding me?" The girl sighed, "Okay let's calm down Maria and collect on what we've done today. So far I past Science, found out that Shadow's alive, and ran away from home. I found shelter in the form of a train station with a train that goes to Station Square which just leaves me in a big circle." She groaned, "Okay…let's just try to get some sleep. I'll re-group and get back on track in the morning." She walked over to the bench where backpack was and laid down, using her backpack as a pillow. Maria looked up at the sky.

"_I wonder where you are tonight,"_ Were the last thoughts of Maria before she closed her eyes and sleep took over.

-XXX-

A couple hours had past as a hedgehog ran around making sure everything was safe and sound when he went into the train station and spot Maria. She was asleep, knees up to her chest, trying to keep warm.

"Poor thing," the hedgehog said looking at the girl, smile came over his lips. He picked the girl and carried her back to his place.

-XXX-

AN: What will happen to Maria? And who is this mysterious hedgehog…honestly if you played the games…you can pretty much guess and be right. Anyways sorry for the long wait. Chapter 3 should be out in the next day or two since it is 95% written out and all it needs is to be type.

Darko's Moonlight 91 OUT


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Run," Maria's mind screamed at her. Her legs burning from running so much, her breath ragged and hard as she tried to keep up with the black and red hedgehog. He seemed miles ahead of her but he was right there. She turned her head to GUN Soldiers catching up to them. She proceeded to look back at the task at hand to see a wall in front of them._

"_We're trapped," muttered the hedgehog. Maria took a deep breath in, closed her eyes, and grabbed his hand. The soldiers surrounded them, screaming and yelling things that didn't make sense._

_A loud bang was heard._

_Maria felt the hand she was hanging onto slip from his grasp. She opened her eyes to see her friend fall to the ground._

-XXX-

Maria bolted upright, the sweat dripping off of her face. She sighed.

"Just a dream," she said to herself as she closed her eyes and flopped back down on the couch.

"_Wait,"_ Maria thought, _"How did I get onto a couch?" _Maria's eyes snapped as she frantically tried to get up, only with her falling face first onto the floor.

"Ouch," Maria groaned as she stood up to observe her new surroundings. It appeared to be a rather small house. Small, yet cozy. The kitchen was right across from where she was sleeping, the living room. In the back of the living room was a stair case that led to the upstairs. The living room had two giant bookshelves filled with books about cooking, mechanics, airplanes among other books. A small TV sat in the corner with a black Nintendo GameCube hooked up beside it. Maria was in complete awe over the place that she didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Wow, I've got to admit, this place is amazing. But…how did I get here?" Maria asked herself.

"Sonic found you."

Maria froze. She wasn't excepting an answer. She looked over to the stairs to see a young fox. His golden brown fur sparkled in the sunlight. Cyan eyes expressed life and happiness in them. The twin tails that made him so unique draped behind him. A smile plastered on his face.

"Hi," greeted the fox, "I'm Tails."

"Uh…Hi," Maria stammered out.

"Sorry if I startled you, but you were talking to yourself. You were at the train station last night during the storm. Sonic found you sleeping on one of the benches and brought you home. It's safer and drier here then there."

"Um…if you don't mind me asking," Maria started slowly, "But what's a Sonic?"

"HA! What's a Sonic…funny."

Maria whipped her head around to see a hedgehog standing at the door. His sapphire blue fur just seemed to make his emerald green eyes pop right out. His heart warming smile on came across his face as he walked in from the outdoors.

"_Funny. His looks and his personality kind of remind me of..." _Maria shook her head. _"Oh come on now. He's seems way too cocky and Shadow is based on Mobian hedgehogs so of course he's going to look like them in some ways." _

"So…uh I take it you're Sonic?" she asked. The hedgehog nodded_._

"Yep. I don't mean to brag or anything but I'm as cool as I am blue," He said, puffing out his chest in pride, as giggling started up. He looked at the girl and the fox confused. "What?"

"That was really lame," Maria stammered out between laughs. Sonic glared at the girl and starting to fume.

"Sorry Sonic, but that was really bad," agreed Tails.

"Oh who needs you…" the hedgehog pouted and sat on the couch. Tails rolled his eye, as if the was completely normal to him by now. Maria walked to the couch and sat beside him.

"Anyways, thanks so much for bringing me here. You honestly didn't have to." The hedgehog smiled meekly over at the human girl.

"It was raining really badly and you were shivering. I did it because I didn't want to see you get sick or worse," he said, smile never leaving his face, "But if you really want to thank me…you could tell me your name."

Maria went pale. She didn't know if they knew anything about the ARK or not, so using her real name was out. She franticly searched through her mind.

"_Okay Maria, let's think, there's got to be something that isn't too obvious," _her thoughts speaking to her before she could control her mouth.

"Mars," she blurted out, mentally smacking herself.

"_Really? You named yourself after the planet that you can rearrange your initials to. Smart. And you have an IQ of 305…"_

"Mars?" asked Sonic quite bluntly.

"Like…the planet?" Tails asked in awe. Maria nodded.

"Yeah," Maria said, "now that introductions are out of the way, why don't make us breakfast? Don't mean to brag but I can make really good omelettes." The other two nodded and three went into the kitchen.

-XXX-

Nokia sat at her desk in complete disbelief. She knew that one day Maria would find out about Shadow but she never thought like this. She wished that she would have told the girl the truth, instead of having to tell GUN and have them go on a wild goose chase through the city to find this one little girl. The commander walked into Nokia's office.

"So what is this news you needed to tell me," The commander asked rather bored, like he had better things to do, like golf, then to worry about small things. Nokia sighed.

"Maria found out last night about Shadow." The commander's eyes widen in fear.

"Have you been able to locate her?" He asked. Nokia shook her head. The commander stared at her, his face looked like that he had swallowed poison and had no cure for it.

"Right. We'll have to do a search around the city and surrounding areas. Put Shadow in lock down until further notice."

"He's going to question commander…" Nokia started, but was interrupted.

"Then lie. I don't care how you do it, you just get him in lock down," he kept his eyes on Nokia.

"Mark my words. If he were to ever find about Maria Robotnik being alive… I fear for our lives."

Not known by the commander or remembered by Nokia, the Ultimate Lifeform was standing outside about to go in for his meeting when he accidently eavesdropped onto the conversation that had been going on. He pulled out a gem stone that was emerald green in colour, and in a flash of light was gone.

-XXX-

AN: Well that was an exciting chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Read and Review

Darko's Moonlight 91


	4. Chapter 4

AN:….Long time no update….I am so sorry about this. Anyways here is the long over due:

Chapter 4

The grey buildings of which held the dorms of the GUN agents loomed of the sky line of Station Square making the skies appear darker and more cluttered among the other sky scrapers. Rouge the Bat peered out her dorm room window and sighed. She wished to be out enjoying the day in the sunshine then being cooped up here writing out a report about Team Dark's failure of a mission. Her head pounding from trying to conjure up a good story on why they had messed up on a simple task. Rouge sighed as she put down her laptop and stretched out a bit. A few minutes for a break couldn't hurt. Rouge closed her eyes, imagining herself on the soft sands of the beach when a disordered noise and a bright flash of light interrupted her thoughts. She groan as opening her aqua blue eyes to revealed a black hedgehog.

"How many times have I explained this Shadow…use the door," Rouge said, the tint of annoyance in her voice. Shadow said nothing. He walked over to Rouge and shoved a piece of paper into her hand.

"What's this?" she questioned looking at the other in her room. The hedgehog remained to say nothing as a knock at the door was heard.

"Agent Rouge, we require your presences out here now," boomed a solider extremely loud voice. Rouge cringed and turned her head to focus on the door.

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses," she muttered. Rouge got up from her bed and noticed that she was once alone again.

"_He must've Chaos Controlled out again," _Rouge thought as she walked over to the door, shoving the piece of paper under her pillow. Rouge opened the door revealing two soldiers dressed head to toe in combat gear.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked rather coldly. The soldiers looked at one another as the one cleared his throat.

"Agent Rouge," He spoke, "We have been told by our superior that you were the last one to talk to Agent Shadow. Do you know by any chance on where he would be?" Rouge narrowed her eyes, wondering on what the hedgehog had done this time. She sighed.

"Nope, can't say I've seen him today boys. Sorry about that." The soldiers nodded and walked off as Rouge entered back in to her dorm. She pulled the piece of paper out and proceeded to read.

_Rouge,_

_ I really hate on doing this to you, since is my burden to bare here. There is something that I am going to need you to do. JUST you on this one. Think of it at a solo mission. I ended up hearing some things that I shouldn't have and now know that GUN wants me back in the sleeping chamber due to a certain girl who I believed to be dead rediscovery of me being alive. I do wish it doesn't have to be this way here but I'm in hiding until further notice. Just please…let Maria know I'm okay and I will find her, no matter what._

_~~Shadow_

Rouge smiled as she tore the letter up for no one else could read it.

"So Maria Robotnik's alive huh. Well let's see if I can find the kid before GUN does."

-XXX-

"You know what breakfast really needed?" blue hedgehog asked for the umpteenth time causing the blonde human girl to cringe on hearing the question again and the fox boy to just roll his eyes as he tinkered away on a gadget of sorts.

"Bacon," Maria said, the hint of annoyance on her voice, "now please tell me that this is the last time you ask this question. It's been nearly 3 hours since breakfast and you haven't shut up about the bacon!" Tails looked over at the girl.

"It's okay Mars, this is just Sonic…you'll get used to it," Tails explained still tinkering away at the gadget. Maria sighed.

"Well, the thing is…I think I should go…" the noise of the tinkering fox stopped and the hedgehog walked out from kitchen from washing the dishes.

"Go? Where? Why are you leaving?" Tails asked franticly.

"It's just…"Maria sputtered, trying to ignore the hurt in the fox kit's eyes without succeeding. She sighed, "There's someone I really need to find … and it's really important that I do find him."

"Well we can help you look for said person," Sonic said. Tails nodded.

"Yeah with Sonic's super speed…we should be able to find that person in no time! Please…just one more night?" Maria looked over at the kit giving her the 'Bambi' looked.

"Okay one more night and tha-wait _super speed_?" Maria asked in disbelief. The two Mobians looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah…300 miles per hour is jogging speed," Sonic shrugged.

"And…I can fly…a bit," Tails mutters. Maria looked at them.

"You guys are Mobians" she said in awe. When bored on the ARK, Maria found interest in research papers of her grandfather. The basic build for Shadow was that of a hedgehog from a planet call Mobius that was said to been absorbed by Earth many of years ago. Since then the humans and Mobians had gotten along, mostly keeping out of each other's way.

"Wow you're using old names there girly" Sonic said. Maria looked up at the hedgehog who was heading upstairs, "the term Mobian hasn't been used in nearly forty year now."

"Oh" Maria said. Tails looked up at the human girl as he grabbed her arm. Maria looked down, but did not see the fox kit, but the black hedgehog that she had been yearning for. She looked around the place and noticed that everything was the familiar white walls and huge windows that peered into the darkness of space that was the ARK. The hedgehog kept looking up at her and smiled.

"_Come on Maria…I don't have all day you know. You need… to… find…me…."_

"What?" Maria stammered, pulling her arm away. She got up from the couch and walked towards the door, closing her eyes and reopening them to see she was back in house she was staying at, a very confused fox gawked at her.

"You could have no to a tour of the garage, though I do recommend seeing it. It is amazing," Tails pouted. Maria sighed deeply and smiled sweetly.

"Sure I would love to see the garage Tails." Tails beamed and went off outside with Maria slowly fallowing behind.

"_Just what was that about?"_ she thought, _"and why was Shadow there…and the ARK? And why is he saying come find him? Is something wrong…is Shadow hurt?" _Millions of questions raced through her mind…and she felt more and more guilty.

"_I should be looking for him…not sitting here looking at garage…"_

"Smooth Robotnik…" Maria muttered under her breath, thinking no one would hear it as she shut the door and fallowed Tails out back…

… and leaving an ever so stunned and confused Sonic half way back down the stairs, who had excellent hearing.

"_Did she just say….Robotnik…?"_

-XXX-

AN: I feel like and complete and utter loser for not updating…and I am so very sorry about it. Yes I am writing chapters at work when I have down time…I just haven't had the time to type them up. I fell so horrible for the lack of updates. I've been having a hard year which started out with my grandfather, who I was extremely close to, passing away, ended up getting a boyfriend who takes away my time so much, but I love him so much. And to top it all off…as of a week ago…I broke my wrist by falling off my bike.

My life in a nutshell.

Again I do thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading reviewing and sticking with me through this. I promise updates to come soon

Thank you again for reading.

Darko's Moonlight 91~

PS: to make it up to you guys…I am going to Fan Expo in Toronto this year! Please feel free to come up and say hello…or stalk me…either works….

PPS: 21 years and still going strong…Happy Birthday Sonic!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Anything that's spelled horribly wrong…I'm sorry. Due to broken wrist, typing is not at my best right now:

Chapter Five

The garage was 3kms away from the house in a south easterly direction from the house, facing towards the ocean. Palm trees shading the area that looked like a runway.

"This place is huge," Maria awed. The building itself was triple the size of the house at which she was currently taking over the couch. Tails looked up at the girl.

"Told you it was awesome, and this isn't even the best part yet," Tails said smiling as he opened the door to the garage and grabbed some tools and walked off somewhere. As Maria stepped into the garage she looked up at the giant machinery.

"That's a plane," Maria gawked. Tails, who was now currently on the wing of the brightly blue and yellow plane looked down at her.

"Yeah this is the Tornado Mach 2, completely my design."

"What happen to Mach 1?"

"We don't talk about it what happened to the Tornado Mach 1."

Maria whipped around to see Sonic standing there at the door. The hint of un trust in his voice, his eyes narrowed at the girl, trying to figure out who this girl was. Maria looked back at him with confusion.

"_What's up with him?"_ Maria thought still staring at the hedgehog. She didn't do anything out of the ordinary today…

"….and this is what powers the Tornado…is anyone listening to me? And when did Sonic get here?" Tails pouted. The other two looked up at him.

"Sorry buddy…Hey! Since when did you get your hands on a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked, pointing at the red gem that was in the fox's hands as he fluttered down beside Maria.

"What is it?" Maria asked, looking at the gem oddly.

"This is Chaos Emerald," Tails said, handing over the emerald to Maria, "it has been said that having one of these gems can do great things and having all seven a miracle will happen." Maria looked at the gem in her hands strangely. The gem felt alive, as if something was trying to sooth her and let her know everything will be okay.

"It feels like there's a heartbeat in it," Maria said in awe, still holding the gem. Sonic looked at the girl with the look of shock, anger and confusion on his face as he walked over to the girl and snatched the emerald away and started to head outside. He looked over at Tails.

"We need to talk," he said. Tails nodded and fallowed the hedgehog leaving Maria alone.

"_What did I do?"_ she thought as she sat down on a work bench.

-XXX-

"There's something not right about that girl. She can sense Chaos Energy. How normal is that?" Sonic ranted. Tails rolled his eyes.

"So she can sense Chaos Energy. That's kind of amazing considering how many people could sense them and choose to ignore it. And this whole 'she's working with Eggman because she muttered what you thought sounded like Robotnik' thing sounds so farfetched."

"But she did! I swear Tails she did!"

"Sonic…please…just stop okay?" Tails groaned and walked back towards the garage leaving Sonic alone.

"_There's something about that girl and I'll find it out if it's the last thing I do."_

-XXX-

Later that evening Maria and Tails were sitting on the couch watching some cartoon show about robots fighting robots. Sonic had said he had some stuff to do and went off somewhere.

"So…that's a good guy?" Maria asked in confusion. Tails looked at her with disgust on his face.

"Megatron is pretty much the most evilest thing you can get in Transformers with the exception of Unicron."

"There's a unicorn in this series?" At this statement, Tails faced/palmed and refused to talk about Transformers anymore to Maria.

-XXX-

It was around 11 at night when Maria ventured outside, with a cup of hot coco, to star gaze on the porch. Sonic hadn't return and Tails had gone to bed over an hour ago.

"It's so peaceful," she said to herself, a smile coming across her face, eyes closed.

"_Peace comes with a price Maria. You know that better than anyone."_

Eyes snapped open. The world that surrounded her was now those dingy white walls of the ARK, the giant windows showing the emptiness of space. Maria got from where she was and turned around to see her best friend standing at the door way.

"What is going on," she blurted…fear and sadness in her voice; "you're not dead…are you?"

The lifeform shook his head, which gave Maria some relief. She sat back down.

"Then why are you haunting me?"

Shadow sighed as he walked to the girl and joined her with sitting on the floor.

"_Maria…you need to find me. There's something going on….at….GUN…oh no….bre…ak…ing…..up….…co…me…a…n…d….fi…n…d…..me… at…"_

"Come find you….come find you where?" Maria shrieked.

"What are you going on about?"

Maria stopped and turned around to see Sonic staring at her.

"Uh…how long have you been there?" she asked. The hedgehog rolled his eye.

"Long enough. So tell me "Mars"…who are you?"

"What are you…?"

"Firstly, no human can sense Chaos Energy. It's not in their makeup to do sense it. They need machines in order to sense it, yet you're able to do it just fine and dandy like us. So right there says there's something not with you. Secondly…you have had two weird dream like states today and are looking for someone thus running away from home. Why run away? And thirdly….You. Said. Robotnik!"

Maria looked at the hedgehog with confusion until…

"UGH! I did say my last name….aurgh…"

"Huh?" was the hedgehog's reply. The girl turned to him and sighed.

"You want to know who I am. I'm the 12 year old little girl who had a disease that couldn't be cured, I'm the little girl who was shot for letting her best friend escape to make others happy. I'm the little girl who should be 62 but I'm 15," the sapphire blue eyes locked on to emerald green and Sonic couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth next

"Mars is what my initials rearrange into…my real name is Maria Anne Sophia Robotnik….and 50 years ago….I was presumed dead."

AN: Wow got that done for you all! Thanks for reading, Chapter 6 should be up in the next two weeks.

Disclaimer: Transformers are Hasbro's. Sonic is' Sega. I own nothing

Read and Review!

_Darko`s Moonlight 91_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Battling monsters, aliens, robots and a fat man that was in the shape of an egg, there was a lot in this world that could surprise and shock Sonic the Hedgehog…

…that was until he met the girl on the ARK.

"You are…..no…but how?"

"Cryogenics," Maria said simply, "I was frozen for about 47 years and woke up about 3 years ago."

"I don't mean that…it's just…you were SHOT!"

"Yes Captain Obvious I was shot," Maria muttered, "I guess you know stuff about the ARK then?" Sonic nodded causing the girl to sigh. She pulled the collar of her shirt down to show on how close they were to being dead smack into her heart.

"The bullet was two inches from my heart. I'm extremely lucky the solider that was told to kill me had bad aim," she chuckled. Sonic looked over at Maria. The cheerful and happy go lucky girl of this morning had left and was replaced by one of sadness and depression. He walked over to the girl and grabbed her hand.

"Look on the bright side Maria, you're still alive."

"And what does that mean," she asked. The hedgehog gave one of his signature grins.

"It means this world still isn't done with you. Your time wasn't ending 50 years ago. You're here for a different reason. You just need to just jump in and make your mark in this place." His emerald eyes locked onto the sapphire blue ones of Maria's, her face no longer holding the frown but a small smile. She wrapped her arms around the hedgehog and hugged him.

"Thanks Sonic," she said her voice barely above a whisper, "that really means a lot to me."

"Aw don't sweat it," he said, "Oh and you're sticking with us. Knowing GUN…they'd have search units everywhere looking for you. Plus...Shadow normally runs into us…if he likes to or not." Maria's eyes lit up with that last statement.

"You mean you know about…"

"Yeah…Mr. Grumpyhog has a giant past of stuff…and he used to talk about it all the time…but he tends to keep everything now inside doesn't show anything. I think it's the amnesia…"

"Huh…wait, what amnesia?" Maria blurted out in confusion. Sonic looked at her.

"Yeah…he got better. Long story…had a bunch of aliens in there. But the point is we'll get you to him not matter what," Sonic yawned, "And with that…I'm heading to bed." Sonic bounded off into the house with Maria fallowing a few minutes later.

-XXX-

Sleep seemed to be a difficult task for Maria. The words that Shadow had said plagued her mind. Now that it was morning everything was starting to catch up with her and was trying her best not to fall asleep at the table. Sonic walked into the room carrying three bowls of…something and placed them on the table.

"What is this?" Tails questioned, swirling the slop with a spoon.

"Oatmeal," Sonic stated, "Eat up."

"You cooked this?"

"Sure did!"

"Not eating it," Tails said as he pushed the bowl away. Maria finally getting the strength to lift her head up to see Sonic, looking hurt over the fact no one was going to eat his cooking. The feeling of guilt washed over Maria. She grabbed her spoon and plunged it into the oatmeal and shoved it into her mouth. The taste burnt chalk covered her tongue causing her to gag, but she managed to swallow it and proceeded to drink a glass of water to try to get the taste out. Tails and Sonic looked at her in awe.

"Wow, you actually ate Sonic's cooking. You're really brave Mars," Tails gasped still in awe.

"How'd it taste?" Sonic asked, wide eyed and curious about his meal. Maria looked at him and shook her head.

"It tasted like burnt chalk," She said. The three looked at each and laughed as Sonic grabbed the bowls and threw out the oatmeal and started scrubbing out the pot.

"Glad I didn't eat it," Tails said, "Anyways, are we going to Angel Island today?" Sonic, who was full focused on getting the oatmeal pot clean, gave a thumbs to Tails.

"Kay I'll go get the Tornado ready," And with that, Tails was off. Maria watched the little fox run off towards the garage and walked over towards Sonic to help dry the dishes.

"You think it's a good idea not telling Tails?" Maria asked.

"Tails is smart, but he's also a kid" Sonic stated, not looking away from scrubbing out the pot, "He'll either figure out something is up or just accept you as who you are to him now as Mars." Taking his eyes away and looking at Maria, "Anyways you should go get dressed or shower or something." Maria nodded, grabbed her back pack and went upstairs.

-XXX-

Maria stretched as she walked towards the garage. Her blonde hair, braided down her back, glistened in the sun, wearing a pale blue t-shirt with a white tank top underneath. Black jeans soaked up the warmth of the morning and brown hiking boot complete with dry mud from her escape from home. As Maria gets down to the garage, she looks up at the plane.

"Everything going good there?" she asked. Tails popped his head out from the garage, wiping off the oil and grease from his face.

"Yep! We're going to leave here really soon, Sonic's on his way," Tails said as he starts to get into the cockpit of the plane.

"Uh…how do I get up and in the plane?" Maria asked. She had never seen a biplane before and had only been in a commercial jets 3 times in her life. To her, flying was an extremely new experience. Tails jumped down on to the bottom wing and extended his hand.

"Let me help, you just climb up and jump into the passenger pit," Tails said as he helped pull Maria up.

"But…where's Sonic going to sit…"Maria asked. Tails shrugged.

"Where he normally stands...on the wing. Anyways go sit."

Maria didn't think twice on that order and went to the back in which the passenger pit was. She clicked on the seat belt as the engine started to roar and the plane started to move. Maria closed her eyes as the wind brushed past her face. She opened her eyes as the plane took off, seeing the ocean down below…

And then a loud thunk came from above.

"WAHHH," Maria screamed, ducking for cover from the loud noise. Tails didn't seem fazed of the noise.

"Nice landing," He said.

"Eh…7.5," Sonic said unimpressed.

"You're a JERK!" Maria screamed

-XXX-

Angel Island, a floating island in the sky and something Maria had never seen. The vast green plains seemed to be endless until they reach the mountains. Waterfalls drained down into the sky, giving the floating island and misty effect to it.

"Whoa," Maria awed as she climbed out of the plane. Tails fallowed suit as Sonic was already off and running about. Her eyes, trying to look at everything at once, finally locking on to a big structure that looked like a shrine of some sort. She ran up to the shrine and looked up at it. The stairs seemed to go on forever; the markings on the stone walls seemed to tell a story. As Maria started her climb up the stairs, a shimmer of light came from the top.

"_What's that?" _Maria thought as she looked up at the shimmering light.

Sonic finally took some notice of what was going on and saw Maria climbing up the shrine steps. Sonic sighed and decided to catch up to her as she reached the top.

Maria looked at what was the shimmering light. The giant emerald seemed to just sit in place and seemed to spin.

"Wow, that a big emerald," Maria said, examining the big gem.

"Yep, that's the Master Emerald alright," Sonic said, causing Maria to jump.

"When did you get here?" Maria stammered out.

"30 seconds ago," Sonic shrugged, looking around for something or someone, "Now where is that Knucklehead…?" Maria just rolled her eyes and went back to gazing at the giant emerald, over whelmed with the feeling of two different types of presence in it. She reached her hand and touched the gem.

"If your hand is not off the Master Emerald in the next five seconds, I will break it."

The statement was so cold and aggressive sounding Maria took her hand off it immediately and looked to see what was talking to her. Her eyes landed on the bright red echidna, his indigo eyes showing that he was ticked with her for touching the gem.

"There's the Knucklehead I know," the hedgehog exclaimed too excitedly, "Did you ditched your duties of guarding the emerald again?" he teased causing the echidna to snort.

"The only time I leave the island is when YOU need me to help you save the day from Eggman's latest scheme of sorts," he looked over at the girl, "and you know better than anyone, hedgehog, that humans are not prohibited on the island, ESPECIALLY nowhere near the Master Emerald." Sonic glared at Knuckles, finally having enough of being scolded for bringing Maria up was officially ready to spar against the echidna.

"We didn't want to leave her alone Knuckles, so stop being so…so DUMB!"

Maria smile slightly as the other two whipped around to see Tails standing there. The fox kit looked upset over their fight. He walked over to Maria, but stopped in front of Sonic.

"You know better than to pick fights," Tails sternly said. Sonic nodded. Tails looked over at Knuckles.

"You barely know Mars Knuckles. You just judge her because she's human," he looked over at Maria, who was smiled at him, "Just give her a chance." Knuckles nodded and mumbled something that sounded like "fine".

-XXX-

When everything calmed down, the echidna seemed very quiet and docile. The only thing that seemed to aggravate him would be the blue hedgehog. After of morning of nothing but having fun the early afternoon came and three left on the plane taking a different route home.

"What do you call a country that only as pink cars?" Sonic asked excitedly. Maria looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know what do you call a country that only has pink cars Sonic?" Tails questioned.

"A PINK CARNATION!" Sonic yelled. Tails just shook his head as behind him Maria busted a gut from laughing so hard.

"That was bad."

"I know it was, but yet it was so funny," Maria chimed in when catching her breath. The three of the started to laugh again when the loud BANG filled the air and smoke started to come out of the plane.

-XXX-

In the middle of a clearing of a wooden area stood the Tornado 2, and three bewildered comrades looking over it.

"You made sure EVERYTHING was in working order before we left buddy?" Sonic asked. Tails looked over at Sonic completely stumped on what just happened.

"I triple checked everything Sonic; you know I wouldn't allow the Tornado out if I didn't. Everything was fine before we left. I don't know what happened," the sheer panic on fox's voice indicated that he was honestly lost on what to do. Maria looked at the two.

"Okay," She said, her voice causing the other two to look up, "We're going to need at least give Tails time to figure out what happened. While he's doing that, why don't you and I Sonic go look around and see if we can find help." The other two nodded as Tails gave Sonic a walkie talkie.

"Keep in touch," Tails said and went back to the plane as the other two went off.

-XXX-

"Were you taught defensive training…considering you lived with a GUN Soldier?"

Maria rolled her eyes. Five minutes away from Tails and the questions started, "No, though Nokia did teach me how to use fire arms…defensive training was done then ARK…grandpa hated the fact I could knee drop people."

Sonic cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh…"Maria stammered, "Shadow and I worked out a system up there. He taught me how to defend myself and I taught him how to play the violin." This cause Sonic to giggle as the edged their way out of the wooded area…

Which in turned caused Maria to freeze at the site of her high school…

In the middle of Station Square.

-XXX-

AN: I honestly can't tell you why this took so long. I feel bad. But I'm make to kick some butt with this fanfic! I hope enjoy and do leave a review.

_Darko's Moonlight 91 _**OUT…**and going to work!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maria stood there on the outskirts of the wooded area, like a deer stunned by the headlights of a passing car. She kept reading the sign that said Greenwood High, hoping that it would change, but it didn't.

"This can't be happening," Maria groaned in disbelief. Sonic looked over at her.

"What's up," He asked. Maria just stood there dumbfounded and pointing at the building.

"That," she said, her voice shaky, "Is my high school."

"Oh…crap."

"My thoughts exactly."

"_**Uh…Sonic?" **_said the voice from the walkie talkie causing the two of them to jump. Sonic pulled out the device.

"Geez buddy you scared me there," Sonic stammered out to the fox on the other end, "anyways, what's up?" A deep sigh from the other end could only mean nothing good.

"_**The pistons blew. I'm not sure how though. They looked fine this morning and I only just put these ones in less than a week ago. UGH this is so unfair!"**_ Tails yelled the frustration clearly in his voice. _**"I'm gonna have to go to the parts shop and pick up some more AND spares in the Tornado…OH that reminds me, where the heck are you guys? It's been roughly two hours since you two left."**_

"Two hours!?" Maria squeaked.

"It didn't feel that long," Sonic mumbled, "Anyways bud we're near Greenwood High, apparently it's near the middle of Station Square…"

"_**Sonic, the parts shop is on Kidd Avenue, can you PLEASE go there and get me two sets of pistons,"**_ pleaded Tails, in that voice of desperation that crushed Sonic's heart into pieces if he didn't say yes.

"Yeah bud I can do that for you." The squee of glee and the amount of thank yous that came out of the was to send Sonic on a pride trip as the fox said he was going to do some stuff and turned off his walkie talkie.

"We're going in…Station Square…" Maria muttered in sheer panic. Sonic looked at her and felt the pride bubble burst. He had forgotten about Maria. She turned to the hedgehog, "Sonic I don't know if they're looking for me. If I stay in one spot I'm screwed and if I go with you and get spotted I'm screwed. There's no win here…" Sonic stood there, raking his brain for any way to get her in a safer area then out in the open. The idea of the one place pinged into his head.

"_But…I don't want to get her involve in this," _Sonic thought, grimacing at the thought of endangering his friend.

"I know someone that can keep you safe. She's…going to question some stuff, so I may need to explain some stuff. Are you okay with that?" Maria nodded.

"What do I have to lose right now? Let's do it to it." Sonic smiled and the two exited the woods and entered Station Square, ready to face any danger that would come across

-XXX-

The city bustled with all kinds of people, going around about their daily lives: Teens talked about their exam marks or the latest trends that were going on, business suited men and women bounding from streetcar to street car, mothers pushing strollers of sleeping babies as Sonic and Maria hurried along the busy sidewalk trying not to get spotted.

"So…where are we going?" Maria asked.

"Just to a friend's place," explained Sonic. "She's nice…for the most part…and she makes amazing cupcakes. So you have to look forward to. OH and she makes the best tea out of honey and cookies and…"

"…Is…is she your girlfriend?" Maria pried, a smile crept along her face has the hedgehog's went beat red. She knew that she had hit the nail straight on the head.

"She's not my girlfriend!" squeaked the ever so upset Sonic, confused as to how the 20 question game had been turned toward him. Maria's smiled widen.

"Really? You seem very upset over this girl who isn't your girlfriend. Is she a love interest?"

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Sonic shouted, "Amy is just a girl that is my friend that I occasionally save because Eggman has creepy thing about kidnapping her, kinda like Bowser has for Peach in the Mario games."

"Right…" Maria sighed. They had wandered into one of the many parks that littered the city. How she wished to hear someone to say something about her…

"I can't believe Nokia would even let GUN go on a man hunt for Maria! Like honestly, how fair is that?!"

Sonic and Maria looked at each other and bolted to the nearest bush near the bench of the three people, two teens around Maria's age and a young girl around the age of ten.

"Do you know these people?" Sonic whispered. Maria nodded and pointed to the boy with the sandy brown hair.

"Darcy," She whispered back, "He's my best friend." She looked over at the girl. She was the same age as Darcy. Deep chestnut coloured hair just touching the tip of chin made her fair skin look pale and her hazel eyes seemed dim.

"The girl that looks my age is Hera. Her mother had something for the Greek Gods and Goddesses, and the younger girl Halina, Darcy's little sister."

Sonic looked at the younger girl. She had dark skin and jet black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"But…they look so different," Sonic said.

"Halina was adopted from Saudi Arabia," Maria explained. Sonic nodded looking at the girl. He knew he had seen her before somewhere.

"Yeah…it doesn't seem like Nokia to give the go ahead until she looks over the area," Hera said, bring back the other two into the conversation at hand, "But the thing I don't get is why would she run away? She's got it good where she is so why give it up? You were closer to her then I was Darcy, did she say anything to you about anything?"

"Not really. Like normal stuff about her past and the ARK but nothing too out of the ordinary for her to say. Cookies, her grandfather, that hedgehog she's always gone on about…what's his name…"

"Sonic?!" squeaked Halina causing the other two to groan.

"No Halina, not Sonic. What is your obsession over him anyways?" Darcy questioned.

"He bought me ice cream last week when I was sad about that B+ on that math test," she mumbled.

"No…Halina he didn't."

"Yes he did Darcy!"

"No. He didn't."

"Yes I did. It was strawberry with chocolate sprinkles."

Maria looked over to her right and noticed that the hedgehog was gone and was now defending Halina. She groaned and crawled away from the bush and darted a ways to a giant oak tree so she wouldn't be spotted but still could see Sonic and dart back if needed.

"_At least he's thoughtful enough to stick up for her,"_ Maria thought and gave a faint smile.

"Well hello there Maria."

The smile quickly faded as Maria looked up in the tree. The ivory coloured bat looked down at her and smile as she jumped from the tree and landed beside her. Maria started to back away towards Sonic.

"How do you know my name?" Maria asked sternly, eyes not leaving the bat, "Who are you?"

"Read it before," the bat said, holding up the files of Maria's three years of being awake, "Name's Rouge the Bat. I work for an agency called GUN, but I'm doing a secret…"

Maria bolted towards Sonic after hearing the word GUN.

-XXX-

Sonic was walking quickly through the park. After helping out Halina, he noticed that Maria had gone off somewhere and was worried. He kept in one spot scanning for any sign of her when…

"CRAZY BAT LADY IS COMING TO GET ME!"

A sigh of relief came from Sonic as the crazed girl ran over to him and yanked arm trying to pull him away for the area.

"Whoa, what's going on? Crazy Bat Lady?" Sonic asked in confusion, not moving an inch. Maria looked at him like he was nuts for not moving.

"She knew my name… ivory in colour, name…Ruby…Scarlett…not it was French…"Maria stammered.

"Rouge," Sonic groaned.

"That's it!" Maria said.

"This really does mean trouble if they've got her out searching for you." He looked over at her. Without a second thought Sonic scooped Maria up into his arms bridal style.

"AH! What are you doing?! Put me down!" Maria shouted. Sonic looked at her sternly.

"Look. Do you want to get out of here fast?" Maria just stared at him and nodded.

"Good, because here we go. "Maria wrapped her arms around his neck, and within a split second the two were gone.

-XXX-

Within 30 seconds Sonic came to a screeching halt. He put Maria down, noticing that she was shaking.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. Maria turned to him.

"That was utterly terrifying, but exhilarating at the same time," she stated. Sonic smiled.

"Shadow never went-"

"Shadow wasn't _allowed_ to go that fast unless it was for test purposes," Maria explained, cutting of Sonic in the process, "Grandpa had some tight grip on him for some reason. Only time he ever felt himself was when he was with me, and by the time I got to eleven…we hardly saw each other at all because of one stupid thing…it wasn't Shadow's fault to begin with! And then…the ARK closed down and you know basically know what happened," A long deep sigh came from the girl, "We didn't have a warning…"

"Seems like the ARK wasn't that fun…"Sonic muttered. Maria looked at him.

"No it had its fun moments, it was just in the last year being up there…"she drifted off, focused now on the absolutely perfect house. White picketed fence, nice even yard, and was just outside the city by a five minute walk. Maria gawked at it a bit longer.

"When did we get to perfect-land?"

"Since we stopped running," Sonic bluntly said as they walked up the path way. He looked at the door. Everything in his gut was telling him to turn away, not to get her involved in this…

Maria, on the other hand, was too impatient on waiting for Sonic to knock and decided to knock for him. Sonic's face went into sheer panic mode as the pink hedgehog answered the door, her jade eyes quickly locked onto emerald. The smile on her face grew as she grasped the blue hedgehog, who was trying to escape, which in all made the blonde human fall to the ground laughing.

"Oh my darling Sonic, I knew you would come. Have you thought about marriage?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"OH No, no marriage. Look Amy…can't breathe, let go!"gasped Sonic. Amy did what she was told and looked over at Maria who had finally stopped laughing.

"Who are you?!" Amy asked in alarmed.

"…Maria Ro…bot…..nik," Maria blurted out causing Sonic to smack himself upside the head.

"I thought we were still going for the "Mars" approach," Sonic yelled.

"It slipped!" Maria yelled back.

"Maria Robotnik…why is that name so familiar…" Amy pondered on what was just said.

"Uh, Maria can explain later. Anyways I have to ask you something. Could…you keep Maria here for an hour at max?" Amy looked over at Sonic, whose face was grimacing at this whole idea, and smiled.

"Of course I can…but it's going to cost you" Amy said excitedly.

"I'm afraid to ask what?" Sonic groaned.

"How about…a date?" cheerfully asked Amy.

"NO WAY" Sonic yelled bluntly.

"You know…you kind of owe her that Sonic…at least that," Maria told him.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Sonic yelled at Maria. He looked back Amy, "I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. I'll be back in an hour tops." And with that he was gone, leaving Amy and Maria to themselves.

"Um…would like a cup of tea?" asked Amy.

"Sure!" Maria said happily and the two walked into the house of perfection.

-XXX-

Amy was busy making the tea as Maria sat on the couch listening to the radio blather on about something about…

"_Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome, a disease that apparently has no cure to it…"_ The news lady droned on. Maria sat there, still as a rock, when Amy walked in with the tea, her breathing speeding up with every word.

"…_**until we hear that GUN has been hiding a cured person all along. Maria Anne Sophia Robotnik, the presumed dead girl from the Space Colony ARK, is alive and completely cured from NIDS. But with something troubling her, the girl has ran away from GUN's control. Maybe she is looking for somewhere safe to tell the world what the cur-"**_The radio went dead as Amy turned it off, placing the tea of the coffee table beforehand. She looked at Maria, finally connecting two and two together.

"You're really…?" Amy asked. Maria could only nod.

"Oh my gosh! Wait until Shadow finds out. He's going to be so excited!"

"That's the thing…a couple days ago I just found out he was alive," Maria said, sipping her tea, the sweet taste of honey going down her throat.

"Sonic's right. You do make good tea."

With that statement Amy began beaming and asking other things about what Sonic liked about her.

-XXX-

Sonic smiled as he left the store that was filled to the brink with plane parts. The man was kind and gave him four sets of pistons for the price of two. He was half way to Amy's. All he needed to do was grabbing and get back to Tails…

"Where is she Sonic!"

Sonic stopped dead in his tracked and whipped around to see one very mad Rouge the Bat.

"Where's who?" he asked innocently, only causing more to fuel to the fuming fire.

"Cut the jokes Sonic. Where's Maria Robotnik!"

"_I'm trapped between a rock and a hard place,"_ he thought to himself.

-XXX-

After what seemed to take forever for another interrogation scene, Maria and Amy decided to do some baking, since Sonic said she made great cookies. They had went to the store to buy eggs.

"_You know, she's a sweet girl. Little obsessive over Sonic but a sweet girl…"_

Maria's thought were broken with a scream from Amy as a giant mechanical leg fell from the sky. She looked up to see that the leg was connected to a giant robotic spider.

"This is not my day," Maria muttered.

-XXX-

AN: Hey guys! With Christmas around the corner it seems to be always a busy time of year. Hope you guys have a happy and good holiday and stay safe!

Thanks you to my editor for helping with spelling and punctuation errors that have occurred to make this Chapter more awesome due to spelling and grammar. They always count, haha!

_Darko's Moonlight 91, OUT~!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_Why spiders?"_

This was the only thought that had come across Maria's mind for the last little bit of time. As soon as the robotic spider landed on the outskirts of the city there was sheer panic everywhere in the street. People running and screaming, scrambling into buildings for shelter. Maria darted into an ally way with Amy in hot pursuit behind her. The two girls sat behind a dumpster trying to catch their breath, waiting for the robo-spider to disappear. Amy looked at Maria, her eyes were wide with fright.

"You okay?" Maria asked. Amy nodded weakly.

" Yeah I'm okay," she said, her voice seemed quiet from the shock of the giant robot. "How about you?"

"Other than memories of Ted coming back...alright," Maria stated with a chuckle.

"Ted was a tarantula that came up on the ARK when I was seven," she explained to the pink hedgehog. "He was going to be the design of the new Ultimate Lifeform...since the Bio-Lizard was such a success. Anyway, there was one day Ted escaped from the lab, and decided my hair looked nice to nest in," Maria shivered. "Been an arachnophobe ever since...also the reason why Grandpa didn't go with something with eight legs." Both girls giggled until the sound of steam came from close by. Maria got up and poked her head out of the ally way.

The robot was a few blocks away from the ally way where she and Amy were currently taking shelter. Amy peered around the corner to see what was going on as well. The robo-spider seemed to bend down to get closer to the ground. The back opened up and a ramp slowly descended to the ground. Plump orange robots started walking down the ramp and into the city.

"Eggpawns?!" Amy exclaimed as she glared at the porky robots."So Eggman's behind all this!"

"EggWho?"Maria asked, turning around to look at Amy, who had her signature Piko Piko Hammer in hand and was darting out of the ally way.

"Let's go show Eggman who he's messing with!" Amy said, a slight smile on her face. Maria forced a nod.

_"When did she become so aggressive...and where did the hammer come from?" _Maria pondered as she followed Amy towards the orange fleet.

-XXX-

"How can such a simple task for The Fastest Thing Alive take so long?!" Tails yelled in frustration. He had lost track of the time but it seemed to be forever since he had even last heard from Sonic . Groaning, Tails leaned back over the plane to see if anything else needed some tweaking.

"Tails! Where's Sonic and that girl?!"

"AH!" screamed the fox. He jumped in surprise over the voice and bashed his head off the cover of the motor of the Tornado and landed on the ground. He looked up to see Knuckles standing there looking worried.

"Really Knuckles did you have to scare me like that?" Tails spat looking over at the guardian. Knuckles looked at him with no effect from what the fox had just said.

"Never mind about that. Where's the girl? There's something not right about her."

"Oh not you too," Tails groaned. "First Sonic now you? Why can't you give her a break?"

"No...Tails you don't get it. The girl is actually sixty-two years old!"

"Well...she's not! What hit you in the head anyway?"

"NOTHING! Tikal told me. She was able to sense due to the fact the girl gives off Chaos Energy, which isn't normal either along with the age." Tails pondered the information that Knuckles had given him when a loud bang came from the city. Tails jumped up and flew, looking to see what the noise was.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked. Tails came back down to the ground and started running towards Station Square.

"There's a giant robot in city! Could be Eggman! Let's go!" Tails shouted. Knuckles, slightly confused, nodded and went with the fox.

-XXX-

Sonic glared at Rouge. Normally the two would have a small chat if they had seen each other, but this time it was different. A certain girl's safety was on the line.

"Not going to ask again Sonic, where is she," Rouge asked, the annoyance very clear in her voice.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Sonic retorted, "What's G.U.N want with her anyways?"

"G.U.N?" Rouge questioned, "What's G.U.N got to do with this?" Sonic looked at the bat, baffled.

"Didn't they send you to capture Maria?"Sonic asked. The bat shook her head.

"No, they didn't. I'm on 'vacation' so this is news to me."

"Vacation? "

"Well...not really a vacation...more like I took time off for a special mission." She looked at Sonic, who had gone off of his defensive mode, and sighed.

"I don't know where he went Sonic, and I wish I did. All I know from Shadow is that he knows she's alive and is in hiding since G.U.N is after him. I guess I shouldn't be that surprised that they would go after Maria as well." Sonic nodded.

"I got her over at Amy's," Sonic finally admitted. "We better get over there and-"

A loud crash echoed through the city as people started screaming and running in every direction. Sonic looked up and saw what had crashed: a large robotic spider, with the symbol of his arch enemy plastered on the one side.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted, glaring at the robot. "Just what's he up to this time?"

"Who knows," Rouge sighed. "Right now we need to get these people evacuated from the area. Then we deal with the doctor." Sonic nodded and the two raced off towards the robot.

-XXX-

"Amy!" Maria shouted, following the charging hedgehog into the battle front. "Are you sure this is really a good idea?" Amy looked at the girl and huffed.

"Of course it's a good idea! Showing that I cannot get captured by Eggman's goons will sure prove to Sonic I can protect myself, thus winning him over and ending with us getting married!"

_"That, or it's going to get us killed,"_ Maria thought as she walked straight into Amy. It was a sudden stop for the pink hedgehog, her eyes now wide with fright. The girls were now at the battle front. The plump orange robots looked at them, scrambling to find a weapon in a comedic fashion. Maria giggled at them, not paying any attention to the robot in the shadows, the one that had Amy's full attention.

"Metal," she said, her voice very shaky and quiet.

"Huh," Maria sputtered. She looked to where Amy was staring to see the metallic blue robotic hedgehog, who had definantly spotted them.

_"_Great, a robohog," Maria muttered.

"Run," Amy shouted. Maria looked at her confused.

"Wha? Why?"

"Just RUN!" Amy shouted again. With not a moment to lose the two girls sprinted off in two different directions. The Eggpawns chased after them, with Metal Sonic following Amy.

-XXX-

Amy looked behind her. The Eggpawns seemed to be bumbling around after her, but there was no sign of Metal anywhere behind her. She stopped and turned around. The pawns looked at her confused until one of them charged to grab her...

And was thrown into the air and five feet back. The others looked at the hedgehog girl, her hammer over her right shoulder, and backed away. She turned around to start her trek back to her house when her wrist was grabbed and she was forcefully pushed down to the ground. Amy tried to get back up but to no avail, the cold feel of metal kept her pushed down and firmly in place as the Eggpawns came and grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Her eyes now filled with tears, her pride hurt, the feeling of guilt washed over her. Metal lifted up her head; the cold, neon, red eyes stared dead into her jade ones. The tears spilled from her eyes as she watched unwillingly as the robot hedgehog blasted off into the direction Maria had bolted.

As the Eggpawns dragged her back to the Robo-Spider, Amy realized that she had failed her hero to protect the girl from the ARK.

-XXX-

Maria had stopped and looked at the pathetic sight before her. The Eggpawns for whatever reason seemed to have gotten tired and had fallen face first onto the road, causing the girl to laugh uncontrollably at them. She left them in that state for five minutes and made her way deeper into the city.

_"Well so far so good,"_ she thought as she kept moving. It felt like she was home free. No G.U.N forces out, the robots were too tired, everything just seemed too perfect.

That's when Metal blindsided Maria. He came from nowhere and launched himself, hitting right into the girl's right side, causing her to be thrown in the air and landing roughly on the ground. A loud crack came from her left wrist followed by pain, indicating that it had been broken somewhere. Maria was trying to catch her breath as Metal started to draw near.

_"No," s_he thought fearfully. _"This is not happening. He needs to go away. I have to live...I need to find him." _ Maria closed her eyes, feeling utterly hopeless.

"Go...Away..." She whispered to herself.

What happened next was the robot flew backwards after hitting a blue force field that surrounded Maria. She looked at it with amazement.

"How did I...?" She started to question, but then drowsiness crawled up into her body. Everything was fading, going to black.

_"No! You need to get up!"_

Maria perked up to the voice telling her what to do, but could not find the energy she needed to obey it.

"Shadow," she murmured. "I'm sorry..."

The last sounds she heard were that of the robotic hedgehog walking over to her and being picked up. Then everything went to black.

-XXX-

"Is that everyone?" Sonic asked. Rouge gazed around the barren area for any signs of life and nodded. Sonic sighed in relief and turned his focus on the robo-spider. The giant robot had been still for the last twenty minutes and Sonic felt on edge about it.

"Have you seen any of the Pawns?" Sonic asked. Rouge shook her head.

"No I haven't. Seems way too quiet for Eggman."

"SONIC!"

Sonic whipped around to see his two-tailed flying fox of a little brother come down from the sky with the echidna right behind him.

"Hey Tails," he greeted him. Tails looked at him with great detestation.

"REALLY?!" he blurted out. "What honestly took you so long to get me those-" He was cut by Sonic handing him the pistons, "...Oh..."

"Where's the girl?" Knuckles demanded looking at Sonic.

"She's with Amy," he explained. "She'll be fine there."

"Tikal says that she's supposed to be 62 years old."

"And I think Knuckles is crazy," Tails muttered. Sonic shook his head.

"No buddy, he's not," he sighed.

"You haven't told them?!" Rouge asked in annoyance.

"I thought Tails really didn't know who she was..." Sonic shrugged.

"What do you mean 'who she was'? It's Mars right?" Tails asked frantically. "It's not like you to keep things from Sonic."

"I'll explain later, okay?" Sonic said. Tails looked at him with very little reassurance

"What's that?" Knuckles questioned as a small ball like object came from the spider robot. The ball morphed into a holographic screen with a logo that caused all four Mobians to groan. A man appeared on the screen. His orange bushy moustache extended outward of his face; he wore goggles on his forehead and round dark glasses over his eyes. The trademark red coat and black pants, for which this man was well-known, identified this character.

"Nah ha ha ha," cackled the man. "Citizens of Station Square. I, Dr. Eggman, here now claim that this city is under hostile takeover."

"Like I'm going to sit around and let that happen!" Sonic fumed, causing the other three to nod, giving him the support he needed.

"Oh, and Sonic," Eggman added. "I really think you should find the time to rescue these two ." The screen flashed over to a dungeon, and to one Sonic the Hedgehog's nightmares.

Amy was sitting there in one cell, crying for some reason. Most likely because she needed to be saved. In the other cell next to her lay an unconscious Maria Robotnik.

"Safe with Amy huh," Rouge snapped causing Sonic to flinch out of guilt.

"Pity," Eggman said, coming back on to the screen. "I wasn't even going for the human girl. She just got in my way, though she did do some damage to my precious Metal Sonic." He gave a smile that seemed most sinister.

"You have 3 hours to find my base and get them out safe." And with that the screen disappeared and the robot spider jumped, propellers emerging from its legs, and flew off.

"So...what do we do now?" Knuckles asked. Rouge rolled her eyes at him.

"Well isn't it obvious, we follow him back."

"True," Sonic stated, "but we're going to need a way to get them back." The cogs in his brain starting working as he tried to come up with something.

"Okay. Rouge, you and Knuckles follow Eggman. We need to figure out where he is. Tails and I will get the Tornado back up and running and will come shortly after. Once we figure out where he is, we break in and get Amy and Maria out."

"Maria?" Both Tails and Knuckles asked in confusion.

"I'll explain to Knuckles what's going on," Rouge sighed. Tails handed her a walkie talkie and the two were off leaving Sonic and Tails dashing towards the Tornado in the other direction.

_"I shouldn't have gotten her involved at all..."_ Sonic thought.

"So...Mars isn't her name?" Tails asked. Sonic popped back into reality and chuckled.

"No buddy. We've been housing a girl that was presumed dead fifty years ago."

-XXX-

AN: Well another chapter done! Thank you all for your patience on waiting for an update. I honestly am so proud for getting this done and it is all thanks to you guys that keep reading. I cannot thank you enough.

Thank you so much again SeaMonkey Queen for being my editor! When you get back I'm going to make you some cookies.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.

R&R

_Darko's Moonlight~ out _


End file.
